She Loves Me, She Loves Me Not
by PDGMasterGirl
Summary: Emil Steilsson has always been an unsociable person. But when his eyes suddenly sets towards Erika Vogel, the first answer he gets in his head is 'no'. But he won't know if that's the answer unless he tries, now will he?
1. Chapter 1

Hi! I'm the one and only PDGMasterGirl!So here's my first story! It'll be Iceland/Liechtenstein because I was bored!;P

I'll also use the human names to make it sound unique.

 **Human Names used during this chapter:**

Iceland: Emil Steilsson

Norway: Lukas Bondevik

Liechtenstein: Erika Vogel

I hope you enjoy this story!

It'll be rated K+ for now.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Hetalia

 **She Loves Me, She Loves Me Not**

" _She loves me, she loves me not."_

* * *

Those were the only words that Emil Steilsson could think of. As much as he grieved, the answer he always thought of from her was no. From the minute that he first laid eyes on her during a world meeting, which he wasn't too excited about, his thoughts became scrambled and his heart began to throb with excitement. He wished to talk to her, but there were so many people around and he was an unsociable person. However, now he felt it was time for him to break out of his shell. Although he had to make sure didn't want to look too interested about it.

He feared this because of one person- Lukas Bondevik; his older brother. He was already weird enough trying to get his little brother to call him 'big brother', Emil didn't even want to think about his reaction if he told him he liked someone. But there was no time for that. He just had to go for it now. He pushed out of his chair and got up. But just as he was about to leave, he suddenly hears,

* * *

"Hey little bro, where are you going off to all of sudden?"

* * *

It was from none other than his brother, the last person he wanted to speak to.

"What the hell do you want?" Emil asked him. "I was just wondering where you were going." he replied. "Why do you worry about me so much? I'm not a little kid anymore!" he told him boldly. "You don't have to get so defensi-" "I'm not being defensive!" Emil interrupted him. "Alright, alright, but come running to me if something goes wrong." he yawned. 'Well thankfully for him, I won't need to.' Emil thought to himself without doubt. He stormed away from his brother and headed towards the girl he longed for- Erika Vogel.

* * *

Sorry if this chapter feels kind of short. But I'll try to make the next chapter longer! To be honest, once I start a story I never seem to finish it ^^;

Make sure to R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! Oh wow, second chapter already! If any of you read the first chapter then you may remember me saying that I would make this chapter longer... well this one is much shorter than I expected. ^^;

Um, uh, oh well! Here are the names for this chapter:

 **Human Names used this chapter:**

Iceland: Emil

Liechtenstein: Erika

Switzerland: Basch Zwingli

North Italy: Feliciano Vargas

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

* * *

Erika Vogel was a petite young girl with short blonde hair. What really stood out from her were her wide green eyes that looked rather cute to Emil. She looked rather calm and innocent but he could tell that she was somewhat bored. He was about to approach her but then stopped when a blonde man stepped in front her and pointed his gun towards a frightened man.

That man was none other than Erika's brother, Basch Zwingli. "How many times do I have to tell you blasted Italian? Stay away from my little sister!" he yelled at him. "Ve, I'm sorry Basch! Please don't hurt me!" the nervous Feliciano Vargas begged. Basch puts down and the frightened Italian ran away. Emil didn't know that Basch was this protective of his sister. Although this little concern didn't matter to Emil because right now his eyes were set upon Erika.

He walked over to her and cleared his throat. "Excuse me, Lady Erika?" he asked politely. "Yes, what is it?" she replied in her soft voice, "I just wanted to ask if we could go out sometime." Erika's eyes widened with surprise. She asked him to lower himself down to where she could reach him and whispered in his ear,

* * *

"You mean like a date?"

* * *

Emil's cheeks flushed red with embarrassment. Why hadn't he known that she was going to say something like that? 'Oh crap, what do I say to her now?' he nervously thought to himself.

* * *

Well, I hope you enjoyed the story thus far! Remember to R&R! ;3


End file.
